


First Impression

by Windona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windona/pseuds/Windona
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, meet Padme Amidala





	First Impression

When she had been sent out to Christophsis to meet her new master, Ahsoka new he would be out of the ordinary. Many a Jedi said so, with even Master Yoda saying that Anakin Skywalker was ‘unconventional’. But she didn’t expect that the first day back on Coruscant would result in her having a dinner with a Senator.

She sighed. Learning about politics in her creche classes had been… interesting. It seemed so confusing, with people dancing around what they want as if daring to be straight forward was taboo. That was in addition to the dozens upon dozens of government systems planets within the Republic had, and how the democracy was set up, and-

Let’s just say political classes were her worst classes. She could be diplomatic, but understanding intricacies was far above her.

Maybe that was why Master Skywalker wanted her to meet with a politician. He saw her terrible grades in political classes, and wanted her to brush up and be in tip top shape. Well, she’d prove to Master Skywalker that she could learn anything he needed her to, and would be the best Padawan possible.

So Ahsoka went to the archives to learn more about this Senator Amidala, and brush up on her politics. She made sure to wash and be extremely presentable. She even polished her lightsaber handle and put on a traditional tunic top before meeting Anakin ten minutes early for both of them to go over to the senator’s apartment.

Anakin, for his part, had been early too. Even having known him for only a few days, Ahsoka knew that was a rarity. Her master had looked her over, then laughed.

“Snips, it’s an informal dinner. You didn’t need to be fancy.”

Ahsoka bit her bottom lip. “The Naboo have a tradition of detailed finery and using clothes to send a variety of important messages about themselves and the situation. I thought it might be a good idea to get dressed up.”

She winced. Her explanation sounded right out of the textbooks she had read.

For his part, Anakin had laughed. “True. But Padme is a friend. She won’t mind seeing you as yourself.”

Ahsoka frowned, but nodded along. She had learned that Jedi keeping close ties to the Senate and senators was a good thing, as to better serve the Republic. But she never really heard of senators and Jedi being friends.

Maybe her master was exaggerating.

But when she saw the way Senator Amidala greeted them, and felt her joy at their presence, Ahsoka rescinded that thought.

Senator Amidala’s apartment was elegant, but beyond that it was like no place Ahsoka had even been before. Instead of the calm and sometimes solemn atmosphere of the Temple, it was rippling with warmth and energy. It wasn’t exciting like a battle field, but pleasant.

“You must be the Padawan Master Skywalker told me about,” the senator said, snapping Ahsoka back to focus on the moment.

“Um, yeah. I’m Ahsoka Tano. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Anakin laughed. “Wow, that’s way more polite than the greeting you gave me.”

Ahsoka huffed, feeling a little annoyed. But Padme’s small laugh drained that annoyance.

“Well Anakin, you gave me an incredibly polite greeting not too long ago.” In response, her master blushed slightly and coughed.

Anakin? Senator Amidala must be a close friend to use her master’s first name so casually.

“So how did you two meet?” Ahsoka cut off any response Anakin could have given, mentally kicking herself for letting her curiosity get the better of her.

Suddenly Anakin was tense, but trying not to show it. Ahsoka frowned; if there was anything she learned on Tatooine, it was that he would not give up an ounce of information about his past. Maybe Senator Amidala would.

“Well, he saved my planet during the Occupation of Naboo,” the senator said diplomatically as she led them inside her apartments. “He was a new Padawan back then.”

Ahsoka nodded, making a note to look that up.

“More importantly, Padme is a good friend of the Jedi. She even fought with us at the first Battle of Geonosis.”

Padme- more closeness. Was that what it meant to be friends with someone outside the Order?

As the night went on with witty reparte in the air and delicious food, Ahsoka knew that she wanted to be friends with Padme as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange Request 02. 
> 
> I wanted to write Ahsoka first meeting Padme, because in TCW the first scene we have with them shows an already close relationship.


End file.
